Halloween
by HikariShindo1992
Summary: A halloween story.


I don't own gravitation

This story is not meant to be taken seriously. Was written in the spirit of halloween, posted later because my free trial spell check program expired.

It had taken much whining and bribery, but finally Shuichi had finally managed to his cranky lover to accompany him to New York. Yoshiki had invited them to stay with her and Riku for Halloween. Eiri had been reluctant at first. Or rather, he had been dead set on not going. He never really cared for the transvestite, nor for the son of the man who had betrayed him. Nevertheless he found himself being pestered by his pink haired lover that particular halloween afternoon.

"Yuki come on! Don't be such a hard ass! It will be more fun if you go with us!" Shuichi was currently trying to convince the grumpy novelist to go trick-or-treating with Riku and himself. Sadly the older man did not want to join the pair in their merry making. "Eiri-san, why don't you go with them? I'm sure it will lots of fun. You get to dress up in slily costumes, and get free candy." Yoshiki had come into th living room wearing a skimpy witches outfit. Eiri had to admit for a man Yoshiki looked sexy.

"Yeah what everyone in this world wants is to humiliate themselves and eat poison candy. I'll pass." "Yukiiiiiiiiiiii," Shuichi had an awfully bad habit of whining, "If you don't come with us, the whose gonna make sure we don't get into any trouble. You know my english sucks, and Riku is pretty much mute. What if we get dragged into an ally by some strange, huge, meat heads who gang rape us and steal our money and mmmmmmmmmmmphhhhhh." The hand camped over his mouth made it incredibly difficult for Shuichi to continue talking. "Fine, I'll go, but only if you behave yourself. And I'm not wearing a costume." "Really Yuki!!!! Thats great!!!!!! But why won't you wear costume. You love playing dress up in the bedro- owwwwwwww!!!! Why'd ya hit me?!?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening and Shuichi still wasn't done getting dressed. Eiri looked to his right, where Riku was waiting patiently for his 'mama' to finish. The way that kid was always silent really scared Yuki. This year Riku had decided to dress as Shuichi. It was cute, the fact that he wanted to mimic oe of the people he adored, but the way Shuichi dressed wasn't exactly appropriate for a child to copy. Oh course Yoshiki had no qualms about it, and Shuichi had practically squeezed the boy to death once he found out what he was going to be. So in the end Eiri wound up sitting next to a scantly clad child.

Shuichi entered the room and Eiri looked up for a short second, but had to look up once more to confirm what he had just seen. Shuichi was wearing black short shorts and a black sleeveless top with a mesh bottom half. He wore black gloves that reached his elbows. His legs were clad in fishnet stockings, and thigh high, lace-up, combat boots. He wore black eye liner, mascara and red lipstick on his face. And to top off the outfit, and somehow reassure people that he was not dressed as a slut, he wore a witches hat on one side of his head.

Eiri felt his pants become tight, but went against his instincts and didn't ravish the younger man. Instead he posed a question. "What are you supposed to be?' "Isn't it obvious Yuki? I'm a witch!! " Are you sure you aren't some type of prostitute?" "NO!!! Yuki how could you say something like that?" But before Eiri could respond in his usual sarcastic way somebody else spoke. "I want to be what mama is being," receiving a shocked look from the novelist, and sparkly eyed singer.

----------------------------------------------------------------

To most people the trio looked like a man who had reluctantly taken his two daughters trick-or-treating. Whenever Eiri turned away, another person would come and hit on Shuichi. Many mothers gave disgusted looks at the costumes that Shuichi and Riku wore whispering things like : "How could he let his children dress like that?" or " Don't they have any morals? How on earth were they raised?"

In the end the three returned home with a boatload of candy. Only for most of it to be sifted through, by a paranoid Eiri, and discarded for fear of food poisoning. Yoshiki hooked up with some guy she'd met at her bar. Riku had a sugar high and spoke in complete sentences for a full ten minutes, the crashed and slept soundly for the rest of te night. And the two lovers made love until the wee hours of the the morning.

About poison the poison candy, my mom used to tell mee that and most of my candy would get thrown out. Reviews are welcome with open arms. 


End file.
